Taverley
Taverley lies to the northwest of Falador and is the farthest west players can go in the kingdom of Asgarnia. It lacks a bank, but it is a starting point for several quests, and the Taverley Dungeon is the third largest dungeon in RuneScape. Most of the Humans in Taverley are Druids, followers of Guthix that live close to nature. Taverley is available to members only. Travel *To the north lies Burthorpe and Death Plateau *To the south-east lies Falador - players can get there either by climbing over the crumbling wall (5 agility required) or via the gate to the north-east of Taverley *To the west lies White Wolf Mountain, which can be dangerous for new players to cross, and beyond lies Catherby - players who have completed the Fishing Contest quest can use the tunnel to the north-west of Taverley to go under rather than over White Wolf Mountain *Taverley may also be reached via the Balloon transport system. This provides ready access to Taverley from Varrock (by the Earth altar), Entrana (west side of the island), Crafting Guild, Castle Wars (to the east & north), or from the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Note to reach Taverley requires 1 set of Logs after unlocking the route. *If a player's POH is in Taverley they can teleport there with Teleport to House. Notable Features *The entrance to the Taverley Dungeon lies to the south of Taverley - this is the third largest dungeon in the game (Behind the God Wars Dungeon and Brimhaven Dungeon), and features some powerful monsters to train on. *The Heroes' Guild lies to the north of Taverley, where players can train Ranged or Magic on a captured Blue Dragon, and recharge their Amulet of glory in the fountain if they have completed the Heroes Quest. *The crystal chest is located in the long building south of the path (players can open it if they have a Crystal key, which is made by joining a Loop half of a key and a Tooth half of a key. Opening the chest will always yeild an uncut Dragonstone, and usually some other items. *There is a Herblore shop run by Jatix that sells Vials and Eyes of newts - if players obtain some Goutweed from the Troll Stronghold or by growing it from a Gout Tuber, they can exchange it for other high herbs here too. *There is a house portal in Taverley - players can move their house here if they have construction level 10 and 5000 coins. *The Witch's house is just east of the house portal - this is the house with the huge garden, which features in the Witch's House and Grim Tales Quests. *There is a shop that sells two-handed swords up to adamant. *There is a wood-tree patch, used in the farming skill, watched by Alain. *There is a magic patch used to grow a magic beanstalk during Grim Tales quest. *There are 3 toad spawns - these are used in agility potions using the herblore skill and the Gnome Restaurant minigame. *Just to the northeast lies an altar of Guthix if players need to recharge prayer points. *There is a Pet shop south of the quest start of Wolf Whistle Quest. Quests *Wolf Whistle can be started by speaking to Pikkupstix, who is on the northeastern house of Taverley. *Witch's House may be started by talking to the boy who is just inside the gate separating the members area and free area *The Fishing Contest may be started by speaking to Austri, who is guarding the entrance to the dwarven tunnels north-west of the house portal *The Druidic Ritual quest may be started by speaking to Kaqemeex, who is at the druids' circle north of Taverley (players can distinguish him more easily from his druid colleages by his elaborate Herblore Skill-Cape) *Eadgar's Ruse can be started by speaking to Sanfew, who is upstairs on the second level of the Herblore shop *The master level quest Grim Tales can be started by speaking to Sylas, found on the path south of the house-portal *Players can earn entrance to the Heroes' Guild by speaking to Achetties and starting the Heroes Quest Monsters Monsters in Taverly town *Druids Monsters in Taverly Dungeon: *Skeletons *Chaos druids *Giant bats *Ghosts *Magic axes *Black knights *Hill giants *Chaos dwarfs *Lesser demons *Baby blue dragons *Blue dragons *Black dragons *Poison spiders *Hellhounds *Monks of Zamorak *Black demons Trivia *The city Taverley, might be a reference to Waverley Village in Nova Scotia, Canada. *Although Taverley is a member's only area, the music track unlocked upon arrival to Taverley is free to play. *A great way of getting to Taverley is to move your house (Construction) to Taverley. You can do this by talking to an Estate Agent. You then can cast Teleport To House (requires 40 Magic), and simply step thorugh the portal. You are now in Taverley! Category:Asgarnia Category:Cities Category:POH Locations